NIMH intramural scientists conduct research ranging from studies into the mechanisms of normal brain function at the behavioral, systems, cellular, and molecular levels, to clinical investigations into the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of mental illness. Researchers study conditions in adults and children such as anxiety, depressive, bipolar, attention deficit hyperactivity, and autism spectrum disorders, as well as schizophrenia. Approaches include experimental therapeutics; functional and molecular imaging; genetics; behavioral, cognitive, molecular and cellular neuroscience; and epidemiology. In part, because of its state-of-the-art facilities, unique funding mechanisms, and location near the nation's capital, the intramural research program (IRP) is viewed as a national resource, providing unique opportunities in mental health research and research training. Susan G. Amara, Ph.D., serves as the Scientific Director and provides oversight to a diverse mental health research portfolio that includes clinical projects on autism spectrum disorder, women's health, depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, mood and anxiety disorders; and basic projects geared toward answering fundamental questions related to mental health in the areas of cognition, genetics, learning and memory, and behavior. In FY2016, six new principal investigators (PIs) and an adjunct investigator joined the NIMH IRP. In FY2017, two more PIs began new research groups, and two independent clinical services and a cellular and anatomical imaging resource were established. Renovations were undertaken and new equipment was purchased and installed for new PIs and research support services.